


Temptations

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Five times Sesshomaru nearly falls into temptation and agree to Rin’s eager demands and wants and one time where he gives in. Explicit!
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> I debated about the underage tag, but decided against it as feudal and even modern Japan have different legal ages. Rin is fifteen here and Sesshomaru is basically 19 in human years, plenty of people have sex at age 15 anyways. So that is my reason, but they don’t have intercourse until she is sixteen. Not your thing then you can skip the story.

The first time Sesshomaru almost gave into temptation and have his way with Rin was when she was fifteen and pulling her hair up and fanning her neck. It was a humid day and she was wearing the outfit of the taijiya.

Sesshomaru watched her every movement and watched as sweat rolled down her neck.   
  


He had been allowed to take her out of the village as long as Jaken remained with the betrothed couple as their chaperone. He had not expected to see her arrive in their meeting spot wearing the outfit. It clung to her and he couldn’t help but to admire her behind as she leapt up onto A-Un. She smiled at him shyly as if knowing he was admiring her figure.

He leapt into the air and she followed behind on A-Un.   
  


Neither heard Jaken protesting from the bushes of being left behind. It was only once they got to their destination that they both realized that Jaken was not present.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin off A-Un’s saddle and told the beast to leave. A-Un obeyed and Sesshomaru felt hands on his face, “Sesshomaru, we are alone.” Rin smiled up at him.

She pulled him down into a kiss. One he didn’t mind. He always allowed her to dictate the pace of their kisses. Since Rin had turned fourteen, she had developed new needs. Kisses were her first need.   
  


He pulled back before he could feel his desire grow for her and overwhelm him. It didn’t help that Rin’s scent was that of an aroused woman. He promised himself he would wait until she was sixteen to wed her and he wouldn’t pup her until she was seventeen summers.

”Come Rin, let us go sit by the river.” He held her hand since they were alone. He led her to the river and they sat down by the edge of the river.   
  


That was when he saw Rin fan herself off. He leaned close and let his tongue flick out and caught a drop of sweat. It was salty but it also tasted like Rin. He heard a small gasp and she turned to him and he kissed her on the mouth, quickly pinning her to the ground.   
  


He heard a whimper as he conquered her mouth. He felt her hands work on the ties of his armour. He pulled back, “No Rin, it is not time.” He murmured and stilled one of her hands.

She shook her head, “Take the armour off and make out with me.”

”Make out?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

”It’s what Kagome calls kissing sessions. Sesshomaru...onegai.” She pouted and he gave her a quick kiss before sitting up and taking off his swords and armour. He saw Rin removing her own guards off herself.   
  


He quickly settled between her thighs and cupped her face as he kissed her again. Rin parted her mouth and his tongue brushed against hers. That was when he felt her hips roll against his. He softly groaned into the kiss. “Rin...” He warned her.

He pulled back and she twirled a lock of his silver hair around her index finger, “Onegai, just move with me.” She rolled her hips again and Sesshomaru gave in and reared up onto his palms and ground into her. It was a way to quench both their needs for the moment.

”Rin, is this good?” He was hard for her and wanted to bury himself in her, but he couldn’t, not yet. He moved against her hard and fast, Rin was panting and clutching him tightly. “Hai! Ah-ah Sesshomaru. Onegai...more! Make love to me!” She begged.

”No!” He stilled his hips and Rin whimpered and cupped his face. “We have four months left, then I will have you beneath me, naked and writhing in pleasure.”   
  


Rin pouted. “But I want you now.”   
  


He smirked and thrusted his hips against hers. “Do you feel how much I want you, Rin?” Rin nodded and pushed at his shoulders. He conceded and allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. He held Rin’s hips and let her move against him until they were both shaking from pleasure.

00000000000

Sesshomaru’s second temptation was when Rin insisted that he stay for the lantern festival the following month. She blushed softly as she held out a dark blue kimono for him, “Milord, I have made you this kimono. You may wish to wear it for the festival.”   
  


Sesshomaru could feel his sister-in-law’s eyes on him. It was why Rin was so formal. “Hai, this Sesshomaru agreed to stay with his Rin for the festival.” He took the kimono and Kagome looked at them in shock before exiting the house quickly with a smile and a giggle.   
  


Sesshomaru waited for Rin to leave but she smiled at him coyly and pulled him into the room he insisted that Rin had built for her privacy. He complied and felt her hands on the ties of his armour.   
  


He watched as she quickly pulled his swords free of his sash, after loosening his ties, and set them down by her naginata. She untied the sash and folded it neatly before taking the kimono from him and he lifted his armour off and set it down onto the floor.

He stared at her as he pulled his kimono free of his hakama first. He watched as her eyes roamed his chest and her tongue flicked out to wet her lips. “Rin, we are in the village...” He warned her.

Rin nodded, “Hai, I know. But Kagome told me that there was something I could do for you. She has told me many things. Shall I demonstrate?” She asked sweetly and Sesshomaru felt that his Rin was becoming a vixen and his sister-in-law was helping her.   
  


“Do as you wish. I know how stubborn you are, you will do whatever it is anyways.” He mused and Rin smiled and set the kimono down onto her drawers and approached him. She slowly kissed him before leaving his lips, much to his chargin. She nipped his chin and then kissed down his neck and she sucked on his bare shoulder, knowing no one else would see her mark there on his skin.

He held her sides and rubbed her up and down, enjoying the kisses and bites. She moved down his chest and licked his chest before flicking her tongue against his nipple. He threaded his fingers into her hair. If her aim was to arouse him, she was successful. “Rin is this what the...ah!” He gasped in mid sentence as Rin reached down his hakama and and rubbed him through his fundoshi.   
  


Rin shook her head and glanced up at him with a smile. “Hm, someone is ready for my attention.”   
  


He was about to pull her into a kiss but she sunk to her knees on the floor and untied his hakama and fundoshi just as quickly. He watched with his breath held as Rin started to fist him, running her hand up and down his length. He watched her as she moved closer and flicked her tongue out and licked the weeping head of his cock, “Fuck!” He growled out.   
  


His Rin was a tempting vixen.   
  


He enjoyed her mouth thoroughly. Especially when she let him use her mouth to thrust into it. He only had three months to wait. It was torture.

His Rin was torture.

00000000

His third temptation was when he appeared the following month. He was determined to visit every month until they were married.   
  


When he arrived in the village he followed her scent and arrived at the hot spring. He stopped as he realized his Rin was bathing. He stood at the edge and watched as she bathed.   
  


He then smelled a male nearby. He looked to his left and saw a male, flushed in the face and palming the front of his hakama, the growing erection offended Sesshomaru that he walked over silently and cracked his knuckles. “You dare to look upon my Rin?” Sesshomaru asked with a small hiss.

The man whipped around and stared at Sesshomaru with fear and awe. “Um...Sesshomaru-sama forgive me.” The man bowed and took off running.

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned back to the spring and walked out of the woods. Rin opened her eyes and moved quickly, “Leave pervert!” She shouted as she swam behind a rock.

”It’s only me.” Sesshomaru announced. He held out a new kimono. “Come and wear this.” He would not tell her that there had indeed been a pervert watching her.

Rin nodded and got out of the water. He swallowed hard as he saw her naked for the first time. Even when she was a child, he let Jaken make sure she bathed the first time to get rid of the smell of blood and death. After that, no one saw her naked. Yet, she seemed confident in her nakedness. Her eyes locked on him as she smiled and walked up to him.

He eyed her breasts, lean waist, wide hips, and the soft curls that identified her as a woman. He took a breath not realizing he was holding his breath. He looked back to her face and saw her smiling at him. “Sesshomaru, do you like what you see?” She asked sweetly.

He pulled her close , wrapping and arm around her, the length of his sleeve covering her naked behind. He captured her lips and repeated his kisses until Rin hummed into the kiss. “This one is very pleased by what he sees. You had promised you would tell me how I could repay your treatment last time I saw you.” He cupped her behind and gently squeezed her soft bottom cheek.   
  


Her scent spiked and she traced his markings on his face and nodded. “Only if you wish to.” She smiled at him. 

He growled at her and knelt down on the ground on his knees. He grabbed her left thigh and threw it over his right shoulder, letting her leg rest beside Mokomoko. He inhaled her scent as he set her new kimono down onto the grass. He held her hips and heard her gasp as he started to lick her lips. He growled softly as Rin moaned at his attention. Her fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp. “Hai! Umm...Hnngh-ah! Focus here...” She showed him with her fingers and he settled on her pearl. “Onegai...finger me.”   
  


He hesitated with her last statement because of his claws. “Don’t move.” He wanted her and he slowly inserted a finger and pumped it as he flicked his tongue along her pearl. Rin moaned but did not move. He gave her another finger and then another.   
  


He lost track of the time as he pleasured Rin until she was thoroughly sated but then wanting to ease his ache after giving Rin her multiple orgasms. He was just as sated as she was as he laid against a tree with her wrapped in his arms. She was still naked his clothing was disheveled but, for the moment, he did not care.   
  


0000000

His fourth temptation was when he and Rin were alone in his study at the palace. Somehow they were naked and she was on her back. He was straddled above her, she held her breasts together and he thrusted between them. She had the idea that she wanted him to cum on her and, like always, he gave Rin what she wanted.

”Did Kagome tell you of this too?” He leaned over her and he didn’t find this suitable to his wants.   
  


Rin nodded, “There is a book she bought at a market for me...for us. Do you not like this?”   
  


He nodded and shift off her and stared at Rin. “Touch yourself and let me watch.” Sesshomaru ordered and Rin smiled and spread her legs wide. He sat between them and watched as she masturbated in front of him. “Touch your breast.” He fisted himself and stroked himself to match Rin’s languid pace. His eyes locked on her core and her fingers.   
  


Rin closed her eyes, “Mhmm...Sesshomaru...I want you.” She begged as her fingers worked a little faster. She pinched and pulled on her nipple and her hips rose and fell.

"That’s it my Rin, touch yourself... I want you too. Only two more months, anata. Then I will fuck you as long as you want. As hard ...hnngh...as you want. Any position...ah...you tell me.” Sesshomaru panted out and watched as Rin came. He moved closer to her and ejaculated onto her. “Rin!” He breathed out.

She pulled him down for a kiss and he decided they needed a bath and he would have to sneak her to a hot spring outside of the palace.  
  


He wondered if his brother had said anything whenever Rin came home smelling of Sesshomaru. Clearly he hadn’t as Sesshomaru’s visits with his betrothed had not been stopped by the old miko.   
  


000000

Sesshomaru was tempted to take his Rin. It was only a month until their wedding. He was agitated as there was pressing issues at his mother’s court that needed his attention. His visit postponed.

His mother was the only one brave enough to approach him. “My darling son, you are on such edge. Do you miss your little rendezvous with Rin?” His mother teased as he received another document from Jaken.   
  


He gave her a glare.

She chuckled and sat down across from him and pushed a book toward him. “This is for you. Your father and I quite enjoyed this book during our union. This is a copy for you and darling Rin. She has become quite the wanton little vixen hasn’t she? Seducing you in your study last month.” His mother smirked behind her sleeve.

He took the book and gave his mother another glare. “Mother it is not polite to watch.”   
  


“I did not watch, it was the little imp who caught Rin undressing you and whispering sweet nothings. He reported quickly and I made sure no one disturbed you. I am a good mother. I don’t know why you haven’t mated her.” His mother huffed gently.   
  


“Hn.” He looked at the book and flipped it open before closing it again. “This one does not need a book on intercourse. Besides the old miko insists that sixteen is when she will allow Rin to wed.”   
  


“I thought nigen girls married at fourteen?” His mother tilted her head.

Sesshomaru stared at her, “She fears that as a daiyoukai that a child before sixteen would be difficult for Rin.”   
  


“I see, well now. Read the book and whisk your Rin away the night before the wedding.” His mother stood up and walked over to him and lifted his chin to look at her, “It is tradition.” She reminded him.

He decided after reading the book to visit Rin in the middle of the night. He flew into her room and laid down beside her. Armour left at the palace. “Rin,” he whispered her name as he wrapped an arm around her waist.   
  


“Sesshomaru.” Rin sighed and pushed back against him. He rolled his hips and Rin woke up as he started to grind into her backside. “You are here.” She breathed out.

"This one was forced to read a book that had filled his mind with erotic ideas.” He whispered huskily into her ear and pushed her onto her stomach, he pushed her yukata over bottom and lowered his hakama and removed his fundoshi. He laid over her and rubbed between her lips. ”Just be quiet.” He murmured in her ear. Her soft bottom pressed against his pelvis. 

Rin nodded quickly and bit her pillow to stifle her moans as he moved a hand under her and plucked and strummed her pearl. He ground into her and whispered everything he read and how each position would bring them pleasure.   
  


He described how the position they were in was flat doggy style and required her submission to him. He also described four other positions he wanted her in on their wedding night. “Hah! Only you could drive me mad enough to sneak in here.” He grunted and Rin nodded and fisted her pillow.   
  


They came together and he smirked to himself as Rin sighed his name.

000000

Rin apparently knew of his wedding tradition that was established by someone’s grandfather.   
  


He wasn’t worried about it, but apparently Rin was.   
  


They weren’t supposed to see each other until the ceremony. So he stayed in the woods, while Jaken stayed with Kohaku at the taijiya and monk’s house.   
  


Rin snuck out and came to him.   
  


She was wearing a thin yukata that was also short. He would have to talk to his sister-in-law about teaching Rin about things. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank her or give her a glare.

In that moment he want to thank Kagome. His Rin looked like a forest nymph as she walked barefoot to him, swaying her hips, and then sitting on her knees beside him. The yukata rising higher up.

”Sesshomaru, it is the night before our wedding. Why haven’t you come to steal me away?” She pouted softly.   
  


“I thought to honour your tradition. But I see you have made your own custom.” He turned to her and smirked. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. “Do you wish for me to have you this night?”

Rin nodded, licking her lips, “I came here to let you have me. It’s the night before our wedding after all.” She ran her fingers along the collar of his kimono.

He nodded. She was always stubborn but he knew that, hence why he had removed his armour and swords before her arrival. He knew she would come to him. There was no need to go collect her.

He pushed her onto the ground and pulled her yukata open, her fingers working in his hakama ties. He discarded his kimono and hakama quickly. Rin pulled open her yukata and he leaned down and started to lay kisses on her chest.

”No, fuck me already. We’ve been waiting forever for this moment.” Rin begged.   
  


Sesshomaru nodded and pulled off his fundoshi. He spread her legs and widened his own thighs. He pulled her close and rubbed his growing erection along her already damp lips. “Was someone thinking of me?” He teased.

"I thought of how you made all those promises last time you visited.” Rin purred our and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down and kissed her as he slowly pushed into her core. She gasped in the kiss and he snapped his hips, hilting himself in her tight sheath. “Rin.” He breathed out.

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “It hurts...give me a moment.” He nodded and waited until she rocked her hips experimentally.   
  


“I’m going to move now. Then we will change positions after you cum.” Rin smiled up at him as he spoke. He started a slow pace for her. Both sighing at the feel of him in her. Her hips rolled in time with his movements.

"More!” Rin whispered as she ran her hands along his chest.   
  


He nodded and rolled them. Rin sat up and started to move on him. He thrusted up into her as he held her hips to steady her. He eyed her bouncing breasts.

"That’s it! Oh Kami! Ah-ah-ah! Sesshomaru!” Rin cried out and he saw her move her hand down to stroke her swollen clit. He gasped as she gripped his length tightly. He stilled his hips and let her work through her orgasm.   
  


He watched her eyes flutter open. She slowly got off of him and presented herself on her hands and knees before him. He moved quickly and mounted her. He moved quickly and grunted and growled in her ear. “Bitch, my bitch.”   
  


“Hai! Your bitch!” Rin cried out. He leaned up and held her hips as he began pounding into her. He watched her shake beneath him. “Ah! So good, so good!” Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru tossed his head back and groaned. “I’m coming.” He fucked her harder, hips snapping into her hard and fast. He had hoped to have her in another position, but for their first time he felt pleased with himself.   
  


Rin came a moment before him and he leaned over her and bit her shoulder, marking her and holding her in place as he filled her. “Ah! Oh ...Sesshomaru!” Rin gasped as he licked her wound. He had not left her tight sheathe yet. Rin wiggled a bit and he rubbed her pearl, twisting and pinching until she came again with a breathy sigh of his name.

”Rin you are truly a tempting little vixen.” He pulled from her slowly and he laid on his back, pulling Rin close. “Catch your breath then we will clean up in the spring and get you back to the miko.”

Rin kissed his chest and smiled. “Hai, Kaede doesn’t know I came out here. Did you like the yukata Kagome gave me?”

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed the top of her head. “Yes, it was very tempting and beautiful on you. But only I may see you wear it.” Rin laughed softly in response. “Of course, Sesshomaru.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not edited and just wrote on a whim. Mostly out of spite for all the antis out there that have been giving SessxRin fans a hard time. So, giving some love for the SessxRin shippers lol!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
